


The Last of the Real Ones

by teallaws



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Badass Pidge, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pidge isn't taking any of Gil's shit, She's kinda like Hakuno only more hardcore, Will probably end up being a platonic relationship but we just don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teallaws/pseuds/teallaws
Summary: Heaven's Feel - a virtual reality multiplayer online game that has taken the world by storm. Players assume the roles of mages and acquire the ability to summon a servant in order to participate in specialized tournaments known as the Holy Grail Wars. But a certain glitch traps the players inside the game with no known way out...Katie Holt attempts what no other has tried before. She hacks into the game itself so that she can go in under the guise of an NPC to find her brother Matt, who is one of the many players trapped within the confines of Heaven's Feel. But things don't go her way in the slightest, and she ends up in an unusual Master/Servant alliance with none other than the King of Heroes himself. As she searches the Far Side of SE.RA.PH for her brother, Katie has to join forces with the other masters and servants trapped there. But more importantly, she will have to learn just how to work alongside this unruly "servant" of hers.





	1. Chapter 1: Rendezvous with the Mage Association

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while reading the translations for CCC on top of reading Pidge fanfics on this site. Then I compared Pidge to Hakuno and BOOM. Here we fucking are. So here it's kind of like both the Voltron and Fate universes are combined. This fic takes place before episode 1 of Voltron and sometime after Fate/Stay Night would have happened (only FSN didn't happen bc there hasn't been a fifth grail war). Fate/Zero on the other hand IS canon, so keep that in mind as you read. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it, and please leave feedback, I love hearing from you!

Katie Holt pulled her scarf over her face as she followed her guide through the chilly courtyard. She had experienced colder temperatures before, but her temperate hometown had not prepared her for the windy climate of London, England. But with the sun shining down her back, the icy air was tolerable. With the sun’s revitalizing energy, she pressed on.

A multitude of people passed them by as they walked underneath the shadow of the Clock Tower. Katie knew that the Mage Association’s headquarters was housed within the British Museum, but she wondered just how many of these people were actually mages. It wasn’t like magecraft itself was common knowledge - at least, not in reality. Whatever the case, it wasn’t a pressing issue and, ultimately, not the reason she came there in the first place.

Her guide led her to a door just beyond the courtyard and opened it to let her through. “Please wait here while I announce your arrival.”

The door promptly closed shut behind her as Katie strode into the room. She found herself in some sort of sitting room and study. Bookshelves lined the walls save for the two windows showcasing the courtyard outside, and in the middle of the room were a set of twin sofas facing each other. A small brown coffee table sat in between them, along with a blue ornate rug laid out underneath. It all kind of reminded her of her professors’ rooms back at college. So, it was at least familiar, and that put her at ease.

Katie plopped down on one of the sofas and whipped out her phone. She scrolled through the various new reports of the day, but the one she was searching for was the only one where she’d had the article bookmarked. It was the reason she had come all this way after all. She skipped through the other stories and retrieved the article in question. She had read it numerous times over the past month, so she bypassed the fluff and looked for the actual meat of the report. 

_Heaven’s Feel, first virtual reality online multiplayer game ever created, game glitch, players unable to exit out of the game_ \- those were the key words, and that was all Katie cared about. It had been one month since the game her dad had created went live, and one month since her brother started playing it. Not a single day had gone by without Katie thinking how to get Matt out of there, and now she finally had an answer. And only one person could help her accomplish her task, hence the reason she came to the Clock Tower.

The door opened, and in came a tall, Asian looking man with long black hair. He took one good look at Katie and nodded. “You must be my visitor.”

He strode farther in and shook Katie’s hand. “Good Morning. I am Lord El Melloi II. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?”

“Katie Holt, sir.”

El Melloi smiled. “So, you’re Samuel’s daughter, eh?”

“The one and only,” Katie beamed back. “My dad has always spoken very highly of you, Lord El Melloi.”

He raised his hand. “Please. You can just call me Waver.”

Waver stepped away to sit down on the opposite sofa to face her. “So, what brings you here today, Katie?”

Katie’s smile vanished. _“Heaven’s Feel.”_

Waver’s faded as well. “Ah,” he scratched the back of his head. “Right.”

“Are there any new updates that I don’t know about yet? I mean, you helped Dad make the game, so…”

“Only with the lore and mythos; I had no part in developing the mechanics. But nothing has really changed since its launch. We have recalled as many copies as possible, but somehow, people are still getting their hands on them.”

Katie raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “By what, the black market?”

“Through similar means, yes.”

“And you guys still haven’t been able to figure out how to free everyone yet?”

Waver sighed, clasping his hands before him. “No, that still hasn’t changed.”

Katie nodded. “Yeah, I thought not.”

She cracked her neck and leaned forward, her elbows resting against her knees. “Well luckily for us, I have a plan.”

Waver blinked. “What are you talking about?”

Katie reached down into the black backpack at her feet. Her long brown ponytail cascaded down her shoulder as she pulled out a virtual reality headset. “I downloaded _Heaven’s Feel_ \- don’t ask me how I got it - and I made several modifications to my copy. So here’s what I’ve-”

“You are not going into that game.” His tone was resolute.

“Pfft, yeah I am.”

“No, you are not.”

Katie stared him down. _“Yes,_ I _am.”_

Waver glared back. “Katie.”

“Just hear me out, alright?” She set the headset down on the coffee table and got to her feet. She began to pace.

“Tell me, Waver. What is the one thing everyone trapped in that game has in common?”

Waver looked skeptical. “One thing?”

“Yeah.”

He remained silent for a moment, but eventually replied with an answer. “They’re players.”

Katie’s face brightened slightly. “Yes, exactly! They’re all players! Once the game recognizes you as playing it, you’re stuck.”

“So what are you saying?”

“If the system can’t recognize me as a player, then I could potentially get around the game glitch!”

Waver just stared, confusion clouding his face. Katie pouted, letting out a dramatic sigh. “Meaning, by tweaking the game’s coding, I can disguise myself as an NPC. Then I can go in covertly and find out what our problem is.”

“And NPCs have different configurations than players, so if all goes well, you might not become trapped.” Waver nodded. “I see now. But if this is your plan, then how do I come into all of this?”

“Simple. I don’t know how long I’ll be in there. While I’m inside, I need you to keep my body stable. If something happens to me, you’ll be able to keep my body safe, right?”

“Of course. That is one of my specialties after all. However…”

He leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees and pressing his fingers into each other. “This is far too much of a risk, Katie. I can’t let you do this. If something happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to face Sam or your mother.”

“Okay, first off: you are not telling my mom about this because she would freak and fly all the way up here to stop me. Second, Dad would approve of what I’m about to do! I know that there’s a very high chance that everything could go wrong, but this is a risk I’m willing to take!”

Waver was silent. Katie moved around the coffee table and kneeled down on the rug in front of him. She looked up into his face. “Waver, I’m sorry that I’m putting you in a rough position, but this is something that I have to do. My brother has been trapped in there for a month, and I’m going to get him back, no matter what it takes.”

More silence. After several minutes had passed, Waver finally spoke. “Very well. You have my support, Katie.”

Ecstatic, Katie threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. “Thank you.” She stood back up. “So, where’s a good place to do this then?”

Waver stood as well. “Here is fine. This is what we’ll do.”

Katie followed his lead and helped pull the coffee table out to the side by the window. Next, they each took a sofa and pushed them together to form a makeshift bed. “You can lay here.”

She nodded and climbed up over the armrests to place herself in the middle. The sun shined down into her face, but she didn’t look away from it. This could be the last time she’d see real sunlight for a while, and she wanted to savor every last bit of it before it was gone.

Waver picked up the VR headset off the table and handed it to Katie. “Are you absolutely sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

She took it and put it on like a pair of glasses. “I am. I wouldn’t have come to you otherwise.”

“Alright then.” Waver placed his hand on her shoulder. “Good luck, and be careful, Katie.”

Katie smiled. “Don’t worry, I will be. And thanks.”

She took a deep breath and flicked the ‘on’ switch with her index finger. In that moment, she left the real world behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie successfully makes it into Heaven's Feel! But something is amiss as soon as she arrives, and soon enough, she has to fend for her life in order to avoid fading into nothingness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I will be using the Fate/EXTRA CCC translation log AS A GUIDE. And a guide only! So some things are going to be very similar in nature, while other things will be very different! It probably won't be too noticeable here, but starting next chapter things will start to deviate quite a bit, so watch out for that.

Katie immediately found herself in the middle of a white room that looked as if it had come straight out of The Matrix. It was completely bare except for a tall mirror in front of her. 

“I think I know what this is.” She reached out to touch the glass, and the mirror lit up around the edges.

\-- WELCOME TO _HEAVEN’S FEEL._ \-- An automated voice echoed around her. -- PLEASE INPUT YOUR NAME. --

A text box appeared and hovered before her. When Katie tapped on it, a keyboard popped up. “Hm. Well, that’s easy.”

She typed in a single word - Pidge - and submitted. Her gut was telling her not to use her real name here. That definitely wasn’t something she wanted to be distributed easily.

\-- HELLO, PIDGE. NEXT, PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR AVATAR. --

Now she could see her own reflection staring back at her. A toolbar appeared at the very top of the glass that showed various different categories. Hair, eyes, nose, height and outfit were only some of them.

Katie grinned. “Now this’ll be fun.”

She spent the next several minutes customizing her avatar. For a while, she played with the different color options, but she eventually settled for something normal. She mostly looked like her regular self, only her hair was short and feathered. Her outfit was the same one she wore in London, but she ditched the coat. She now had just the light green and white striped long-sleeve, blue jeans and black boots. Satisfied with her appearance, she pressed ‘Enter’.

\-- THANK YOU. YOUR CUSTOMIZATIONS HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED TO THE SERIAL PHANTASM. YOU MAY NOW PROCEED, PIDGE. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY. --

The white room vanished, and Katie was transported to the entrance of what looked like a school. It was a pretty big place, complete with front steps and its very own front gate. Katie shrugged and moved towards the front doors.

Hundred of people - most of them probably players - milled around inside the main lobby. Katie assumed everyone was simply waiting for the ‘new player introduction’ to _Heaven’s Feel._ So, acting as she figured an NPC would, she stuck to the outer edges of the lobby, away from the center. While she moved around the crowd, she overheard a bunch of different conversations. Most of them involved the speakers being excited to start playing the game, so Katie paid them no mind.

“When are we getting our servants anyway? Does everyone just start out like this then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe that’s why they’ve got everyone gathered in one place. They probably want to make a huge spectacle of it.”

Katie paused when she neared that group in particular, and her mind began to race. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen any servants at all yet, only players. Back when her dad was still developing _Heaven’s Feel_ , he had mentioned that players would get to summon their servants during player customization. Katie trusted his words, so seeing all of this got her suspicious. Unless he changed the mechanics at the last minute, something was wrong here already.

Suddenly, a girl’s voice projected itself around the room. “Greetings, fellow mages! Welcome to _Heaven’s Feel_ , the place where you can make all of your wishes come true! Now before we begin, I’d like us all to take a moment to play a little game of mine! The winner of my game will get made into a bonafide master with their very own servant!”

The crowd of players looked around at each other with very confused looks, Katie included. Something about that voice made her grow uneasy.

“So with that being said, let’s get started! Have fun everyone! Try not to die.”

Seconds after the girl’s voice disappeared, a loud chorus of screams filled the lobby. One by one, players were being absorbed into nothingness by black and purple blobs of darkness.

Katie backed away nervously. “What the fuck are these things?!”

She knew one thing for sure: there was no way in hell she was letting those things touch her. And with both the front doors and surrounding windows blocked by the dark blobs, there was only one other option left to her.

Katie bolted for the first floor staircase and thundered up the stairs. “Up it is then!”

She reached the second floor landing, but she was greeted by more of the dark blobs. So she had no choice but to continue on up. She climbed staircase after staircase until she finally made it to the roof of the building.

The sky was a thundery red and black. It was as if the building itself had been transported to a black void because there was nothing but darkness surrounding it. Katie had nowhere else to run.

“Na ha ha ha!” The girl’s voice was back, to Katie’s dismay. “Did you really think you could escape from me up here? There’s nowhere else for you to go! It’s pointless.”

“Alright lady, who the hell are you?!” Katie scanned the area to find the owner of the voice.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? And I thought you’d already know. I am the one in control of this place!”

At her words, more of those dark blobs appeared up from the ground. With the blobs moving to surround her, she was being backed into a corner.

“Do you see now? There are no more places to run! So why don’t you just give up and come with me? I’ll take good care of you.”

_‘Creepy.’_ Katie wasn’t having any of that. She automatically took a few steps back.

“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t go back there! It’s dangerous!”

_‘Dangerous, huh?’_ Katie looked behind her at the black void. _‘So she doesn’t want me back there.’_

“Now be a good girl and come here, where it’s safe.”

Katie had made up her mind. “Thanks for the tip, bitch! See ya!” She spun around, ran to the edge of the roof, and jumped down into the void.

“No! Come back here!”

_‘Ha. I made her angry.’_ Katie smirked. _‘Score one for me.’_

But now she had another problem on her hands. She was free-falling through the void with no way out of it. Everything was pitch-black in front of her, she couldn’t see a damn thing. It felt like the world was ending.

A part of her told her to just give in. Maybe she should just fade away and be one with the darkness.

_‘But I can’t stop here! I have to find Matt! My story does not end here!’_

“You hear me?!” Katie yelled at the top of her lungs to the void. “I’m not done here yet! I’m getting out of here, even if it’s the last thing I do! I won’t give up!”

At that moment, her right hand suddenly felt like it was on fire. Katie’s eyes had squeezed shut involuntarily, and she screamed in agony as a red tattoo etched itself on the back of her hand. She hadn’t felt anything like it before.

Wincing, Katie forced her eyes open a tiny bit and took a good look at it. The back of her right hand now bore a giant circle with an ‘X’ in the center of it. She didn’t know much about magecraft, but she knew enough to understand what this thing was.

“Shit. Those had better not be command seals.”

They were, without a doubt.

“So, you must be the one I am destined to be matched with. How amusing.”

Katie’s head shot up when she heard the new voice. She could easily tell that its owner was a man, his tone reeking of haughtiness. But just like with the girl from earlier, she couldn’t pin a face or body to his voice.

“I see that you may prove to be a challenge for me. Well, whatever. Just know that if you bore me in any way, girl, you will be killed the second I blink.”

Katie almost had to do a double-take. Did he seriously have the gall to say that? Anger boiled up inside her, and she immediately searched the area for him so she could look him in the eye.

“Alright, listen here, buddy! I don’t care who you are, but no one speaks to me like that and gets away with it! You talk as if I only exist merely to entertain you, like I’m your court jester! It is the most childish thing I have ever heard in my life, and it’s just even more pathetic to hear a grown man speaking those words! So quit being a pretentious ass and show me some respect dammit!”

Katie’s command seals glowed a bright red. She had to look away to avoid being blinded. Once the light faded, she turned back to find that all three seals had vanished. The back of her hand was bare again.

Suddenly, Katie felt herself growing very tired. She suspected that gaining and losing her command seals completely sapped her of all her energy. But as she began to lose her balance, a golden hand reached out to catch her fall.

“Very well. I will consider your words.” His voice was different now. It sounded much softer, but still very powerful at the same time.

The next thing she knew, she was lifted up off her feet, and she was now being held in the man’s arms. Her mind was quickly slipping from consciousness, and the last things Katie saw before she blacked out were a pair of blood-red eyes bearing into her own.

“Consider our contract forged.”


End file.
